They Will Pay
by Frez.Lucifer
Summary: Lucifer is missing and this time he can't explain Gruesome and swearing. This is my first fan fiction on here so be kind please and sorry for any mistakes! )
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story, so I apologies in advance for any errors (spelling or fact wise)! This story may be rather gruesome, thus will be rated M, just in case. Main character death warning! Not really set around a certain time. Swearing!

Chloe and Dan where driving to a crime scene. There was a lot of tension in the car, it was the first time that they had driven to a crime scene together since Lucifer had turned up. Speaking of, Chloe was annoyed as she couldn't get in touch with the idiot and hadn't been able to for a couple of days. She didn't think much of it, he had a tendency to run off when things got hard.

As Dan turned left towards the crime scene, he let out a sigh. "We haven't been given much information about the scene apart from the fact that it is gruesome, no one has had the chance to get a look at it properly yet though. It's a high profile case and they recon it was some sort of cult thing." Dan looked towards her with a small smile, "I'm sure that he is fine Chlo, you know what he's like. He is probably partying somewhere and forgot to tell you or something."

They pulled up out side of an old church looking building. There where a couple of uni's cars already there but everyone else where still on their way. As they walked in though the doors they noticed a uni in the ally way, vomiting up his breakfast. At this point, Chloe was concerned on how bad the situation was inside.

When they entered both Chloe and Dan had to try not gag at the stench of copper. The EMTs had just arrived with a stretcher. They made there way further into the building and around the corner to where their victim was said to be. When they turned the corner, Chloe nearly screamed.

Infront of her was Lucifer. Well, what was Lucifer. He was hanging of the wall, massive nails (the kind that were used to build train tracks) pinned his shoulder to the wall. Smaller stakes secured his hands and feet in the crucifixion position, mocking him with everything he stood against. Huge cuts across the rest of his body still trickled with blood. Not only that, but behind him, his wings where nailed to the stone wall. The tips re-attached to his lifeless body with stakes. It was a sickening sight.

Dan grabbed onto her and they cried.

It felt like only moments that they spent hugging and crying for the death of Lucifer. They hadn't noticed that backup had arrived and that they had gotten Lucifer's body down from the wall. "Oh Shit!" Chloe heard one of the forensics say. She stumbled over in her grief-stricken state when she saw it. She first assumed that all the blood was from a head wound. She hoped that it was the final blow that ended the torture that he would have felt. It wasn't. No, it was far worse. Half of his face had been cut off, the skin removed leaving only muscle, bone, blood and tendons. She couldn't even cry with how horrified she was.

She was frozen, looking at her partners body in despair. All the crimson blood stood out against his pale complexion. How could anything do something like this to him? She heard one of the forensics mutters something. "No final blow, he was just left like that to bleed out and die.". Chloe couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as they rolled him away in a bag.

That was it. He was gone and she could never see him again.

She turned to Dan, "Whoever did this will pay." Her frightening glare was met with an even more vicious expression. "Dam straight they will."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer's funeral was held 4 days after they had found his body. The investigation was ongoing, but all evidence had been collected and document already; there was no lead yet. The funeral was a LAPD fallen officer style funeral with more elegance and wealth due to Maze's insistence on the matter. There where beautiful flowers of all shapes and colours placed near the elegant wooded coffin. It was a closed casket funeral, nobody wanted to see him in such a state. Infront, but to the left, of the coffin was a picture of Lucifer with a flirtatious smile and shining eyes, he looked so young and care-free, almost as if he was flirting with the person behind the camera.

Many people had turned up to the funeral. Word had spread fast about a "Deranged LAPD Consultant found murdered and with angel wings", and of how "Night Club Owner Lucifer Morningstar Found Murdered". Many people had shown up out of respect, others stood beyond the secluded area chanting about how 'The Devil' had to return to Hell. Security was lined around the area keeping them back.

On the first row of chairs sat: Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, Dan, Trixie, Ella and Chloe. Behind them sat every worker from Lux and the LAPD (who where not on duty), and to their left where patrons of Lux and various others who 'knew' Lucifer.

The Funeral director droned on about celebrating life and such. No body knew how to celebrate life like Lucifer, Chloe could imagine his voice moaning about "what does this bloody idiot know about celebrating!? He clearly hasn't had fun for a long time!". Amenadiel stood up to talk about Lucifer, Maze had decided not to say anything and left it to Chloe and Amenadiel. Amenadiel started talking, "My brother and I never got along, and I always blamed him for it, until recently I learnt what being a good brother truly meant and realised it was my fault. I never listened to him, I did what father said and ignored his cry for freedom. I never stuck up for him, I watched as he was thrown out into a place he hated and decided that it was his own doing. And for that, I failed him as not only a brother, but as a friend. Now I realise that I was too busy walking around with a stick up my arse, that I failed to realise just how special he was, how he tried so hard to enjoy life after he suffered blow after blow after blow. How he built his own relationships and made himself a family after being rejected by everyone else in his life, and that is what I want to remember; my brother asleep in the arms of his friends, at 11 pm whilst watching Bones, because at that point I realised, he is my brother and I love him. And I will forever."

This brought tears to everyone's eyes. Now Chloe had to say her part, if she could through the tears dripping down her face. She stood up, "Lucifer and I where partners", dam she hated speeches, "We brought justice and punished the guilty. At first, I couldn't stand Lucifer, he was just another Playboy gazillionaire with a cocky attitude. But then I got to know him, the real him and he was funny and kind and accepting, unlike so many other people. He made me a better detective and a better person and for that I own him so much." She turned towards the coffin "I love you Lucifer.", and with that she sat down crying. The final song started playing, Sam Smith – Lay Me Down, and all the officers stood up and saluted to their fallen comrade.

The coffin moved.

The coffin shattered into a million pieces and Lucifer stumbled out and rolled onto the floor, regained himself and stood up in a matter of seconds. Everyone was shocked and scared out of their minds as this figure of a man they knew staggered forwards, still bleeding from every whole in his body and his face and collapsed into Detective Decker's arms. Phones immediately called for an ambulance.

Lucifer's eyes glanced forwards and backwards frantically as though looking for something. "They're coming D'tective!" his panicked voice mumbled to her, "Couldn't s'op them. 'm s'rry" and with that he collapsed into her arm entirely a they both fell ungracefully to the floor.


End file.
